My life as a teenage robot lost episode *the end of the world*
hey this is my first creepypasta dont worry this is fake one day I was driving to walmart with my mom and dad. UNSTILL!! some weird and worried person keep up to us with a dvd name *My life as a teenage robot* XJ9 (Jenny) was one of my most loved shows so i toke it. and my mom said *now u got that dvd u can watch it if u want!* well after taking the dvd that what I knew i made a terrible TERRIBLE mistake!! so i got home i call my friends and i told them *hey i got this dvd xj9 wanna watch it?* I said. they said *sure* after 10 mins they came at my house. I put the dvd and it started. it gltich little bit and and do a count down from the 90s... and it title card said *The end of the world* but the disgusting thing we ever saw!! it was jenny getting rape by the rocks. i was like *what the fuck this is a kid show why would this person made this dose he even work for nickelodeon.* so i was like *whatever* it started off jenny eating her breakfast. and got stuff ready for school. she went to school. it was normal but shit happend ill tell u that when she was walking the sky turned so so black and red and she didnt have no face unstill it went normal i said *what the fuck* my friends were shock and i think there childhood were ruined btw a title card saying *8 hours later* but u know whats weird jenny and everybody didnt say noting the full episode unstill jenny said something FINALLY *mom why are you crying* jenny said her mom said *OH is terrible the world is going to end by isis* i paused and said *okay isis really this episode is mess up* i unpaused and jenny was shock she saw someone that she was friend with it was brad. brad was shock and worried.. jenny said *OMG BRAD THIS IS WHAT U DOING RIGHT NOW ENDING THE WORLD* jenny said. brad said *yes but im still friend wit-* brad was about finish but isis tied jenny up. jenny feel betrayed. the owner of the isis said *brad cut her head or if not WE WILL KILL YOU* the sad song from blame the hero brandon rogers. brad said *im sorry jenny but i have to* brad said *WHAT WHY???* jenny said. jenny started to cry. brad said *because* he stopped and started crying *because i wont want to die!!* brad said jenny started to cry even worst and worst and worst. show a some pictures of flashbacks of them hanging out. brad said *thanks for being friends with me over the years* brad started to cry. *do it i failed to save the world people will be angery at me so do it* jenny said. brad grab a sword and CUT jenny's neck blood oil come out. jenny's head fall out. her eyes rollback but said *tha--than- thank yo--you*and she dies. and cuts to the town people were crying that jenny died but also the bell sound and the song from link when the moon crushed but it was a big bomb the crys jenny's family people,teachers,and everyone were crying but brad was crying too. the bomb explode. everyone was burned and the sky went really red and so black and the title card said *jenny is dead and everyone sorry but no more jenny* after that pictures shows that alot robots open faced. it was fucking crazy. but jenny got fixed i was like *wth jenny head is back to her body? HOW* jenny was aloney the only person in this earth jenny said *im alone..?!?* she said her mom was a ghost and saided *yes* jenny was shock to see her mother's soul *MOM!?!* *jenny the world ended* the sad piano started playing it was a sad piano from super mario logan. *jenny u didnt save the world but thats okay we are the better place ik it was not your fault and everyone is proud of u saving the world u tryed but failed but still we are proud these over last 20 years for u saving the world* everyone soul came out and wave bye to jenny. jenny said *ill miss u all* the title card said *6 days later* jenny didnt want to be the only in earth she pour water on her face and died and the episode ended. my friends were shock. my friends and i were shock and I told my mom and my dad about this and they saw the full episode. we went to the same person alone with my friends and started screaming at him *WHY WOULD U MAKE THIS* the person ignored and walk away. we called the police about this we show the episode. the person was sent to jail. my friends and i have trouble sleeping for 6 weeks hearing evil laughs and stuff. ik i have learn my lesson i will never take a dvd ever again and take it the strangers edit ever AGAIN this was the worst day of my life but been 6 weeks but the nightmares run away i will never buy a dvd ever agian even tho i did...